Two heads are better than one
by MLaw
Summary: Napoleon embarks on one of the most important missions of his career, saving his partner but not from those you would think. Origianlly posted on Live Journal for Mood-Y Challenge # 3. Pre-saga


Napoleon Solo dropped into his office chair feeling somewhat dazed. No amazed, that was it. He was simply amazed at what had just taken place in Alexander Waverly's conference room.

He'd been called in for a special meeting and had initially assumed it was for a last minute assignment. Usually an agent was given a twenty-four hour notice for a mission, though sometimes that wasn't always possible. T.H.R.U.S.H. and the other nefarious baddies that U.N.C.L.E. dealt with on a daily basis didn't exactly keep to time schedules.

The meeting however, wasn't about an assignment, no it was about Illya Kuryakin. Waverly had the distasteful task of informing Napoleon Solo his partner was under arrest.

"I know it's hard to believe young man but Mr. Kuryakin has been taken into custody by American intelligence authorities and has been charged with espionage...they claim he's been acting as a double agent and passing sensitive materials to his contacts."

"No that's not possible. Illya...Mr. Kuryakin wouldn't do that. He's devoted to the Command and his oath supersedes...well he told me his loyalties are to U.N.C.L.E. and not to his former government, if that's what they're saying about him." Solo shook his head in disbelief.

"Ah therein lies the problem Mr. Solo. He's not being accused of giving secrets to the Soviet government but to a radical group in Italy, agents provacateur agents still loyal to the neo-fascist and post-fascist political party in that country, as it were. Formed by supporters of former Italian dictator Benito Mussolini; it operates under the guise of the Italian Social Republic party, though as of late they have been pushed to the sidelines of Italian politics. There are those who are agitators within the party and may have broken away from its anti-communist ideologies. It is these people with whom Mr. Kuryakin is accused of being complicit."

"Where's he being held?"

"In the Federal building in Manhattan. It seems that several U.S. agencies are laying claim to him, the C.I.A of course, F.B.I. as well as Immigration. That situation has been to our benefit as he hasn't been shipped off to some Federal prison facility out of state."

"I don't believe word one of it sir and I'm going to prove him innocent." Solo rose from his chair.

"That was precisely what I hoped Mr. Solo. I will be working our legal department on the diplomatic end while you will investigate the circumstances of his incarceration. We are indeed fortunate that given he is our agent and is our responsibility; we've been granted access to the documents detailing his so-called duplicity."

Waverly sent a file around on the conference table to his CEA. "Work quickly Mr. Solo as time is of the essence."

.

Napoleon glanced through the file...not much to go on as it detailed Illya giving documents several members of the neo-fascists in Rome. There was a photograph, actually several of different handoffs taking place at different times. He didn't pay much attention to them thinking photos could be so easily doctored. It made sense that Illya was being framed, no doubt by the CIA as they had it out for him ever since he'd come to New York. So now they finally came up with a plan to get rid of the 'Commie.'

Given Illya had been in Rome very recently, the timing couldn't have been worse for him to be set up.

Solo gathered everything, putting it back in the file and headed out. He was a man on a mission and the first thing he needed to do was visit his partner at the Federal building before he could be shipped off to some Federal Prison in the middle of nowhere. If he were to be deported, that was an instant death sentence for the Russian and the KGB would have a field day with him.

At first he was given a hard time even though he had proof he was an U.N.C.L.E. agent, but after insisting he was part of Kuryakin's defense team, and having to surrender his weapon; he was finally permitted to see his partner. He was given a jumpsuit to wear over his clothing... for security purposes.

Napoleon was left sitting in a small interrogation room, seated at a simple grey metal table. It was not unlike the ones at headqaurters, neutral and non-descropt.

He found himself staring at a spot of the polished black tile floor, but was called from his distraction as stood as Illya was brought in.

The Russian's hands and legs were shackled; the chains making a metallic thumping sound as he shuffled between the two guards escorting him. Dressed in the same beige jumpsuit as Solo; Illya looked tired and drawn, but still better than his partner had anticipated. Kuryakin was a tough customer and had dealth with the best of T.H.R.U.S.H.'s interrogators so there was no reason to assume he wasn't holding up well enough..

He presumed because Illya was being held in American custody that the Russian's treatment wouldn't be as harsh; though he could be wrong.

Once the guards left, Illya slowly sat down in the chair next to his partner, though he barely looked at Napoleon and seemed glassy-eyed... almost bewildered.

"You all right chum?"

Illya finally looked at him. "Yes, just very tired."

"Torture?"

"Well mostly sleep deprivation; they have been questioning me a lot. I am rather hungry too as the food they have been giving me has been minimal and not very good."

"Truth serum?"

"No, no drugs...unlike our feathered friends, the Americans seem to not want to go that route and take pride in trying to wear out a prisoner. Just constant questioning, and keeping me from sleeping. I must admit, it is beginning to get on my nerves."

"So you understand what you've been accused of?"

"Spying, passing documents...the usual nonsense. Napoleon I have not done any of what they are accusing me of...you have to believe me." Illya's voice was determined but there was a tone of pleading in it."

"Of course I do. I know you well enough to know where your loyalties lie; so does Mr. Waverly. He's working on a diplomatic angle to get you out of here. Have you seen any of the documentation they claim they have against you. They said you were passing sensitive material to known neo-fascists radicals in Italy."

"I have seen nothing," Illya yawned, his tired eyes drooping slightly.

Solo opened the folder, spreading the contents on the grey metal table for his partner to view.

Illya's hand reached out, slowly first picking up the complaint against him...squinting to read the small print as he didn't have his reading glasses. Once done with that he picked up the grainy photographs and examined them carefully one by one.

His eyes opened wide now."These are wrong!" His voice rose in volume and pitch.

"What do you mean?"

"These are photos of T.H.R.U.S.H. agents we have dealt with in the last six months." He pointed to each of them.

"That was Vazquez in Madrid...remember I killed him. This one is Schmidt in West Berlin...look you can see the Brandenburg Gate in the distance. I let him take a set of false documents from me to get him off my trail. The third one is Kelleher, right here in New York; the skyline is unmistakable….there see the outline of the Empire State building? As I recall you killed him. The charge is that I passed documents to neo-facists in Italy, was it not?"

Napoleon's stared in disbelief. "My God you're right! How could I have missed these? I was so busy reading and rereading the complaint and about where the incidents took place that I just glanced over the photos. You're being set up and badly at that! Buddy boy, I think you just proved your innocence."

Twenty-four hours later Illya Kuryakin was released and after a checkup in the U.N.C.L.E. infirmary he was deemed fit. He was given a hearty bowl chicken noodle soup at the commissary, enough to satisfy him for the moment. Once completing the debrief with Mr. Waverly, Napoleon took his partner home to catch up on his much needed rest.

After twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep, Illya woke refreshed; he'd just finished showering and shaving when there was a familiar coded knock on his apartment door.

"Okay tovarisch, I hope you're still hungry?" Napoleon smiled, holding up a large bag of groceries as he let himself in with his key.

"I am rested but yes, I am always hungry," Illya smiled, eyeing the bag.

"Good. You go relax on the sofa and I'll cook dinner for us."

"I can help; I am not an invalid," Illya protested.

"Nope. I'll take care of it. It's the least I can do for missing those clues in the photos. I feel like an idiot."

"Napoleon if you had not brought them to me, I would never have seen those photographs and would have been sent off to a Federal prison somewhere in the U.S, or worse, deported. No my friend, your actions saved me."

.

They sat down together at Illya's dining table as Napoleon brought out their juicy sirloin steaks...an extra one for Illya of course, baked potatoes slathered with sour cream and butter accompanied by oven-roasted asparagus with parmesan cheese, and a fresh Ceasar salad as well. A fine red wine accompanied the food and for dessert one of Kuryakin's favorite...apple pie ala mode but with chocolate ice cream.

Solo watched as his partner ate slowly, savoring every bite of his meal. Illya closed his eyes letting the taste of this wonderful feast envelop him in a feeling of pleasurable satisfaction.

"I feel like a hedonist enjoying this meal you have prepared for me,"he finally said. "I have nearly starved to death several times in my life and though I was far from it this time...for some reason this food is tasting better than I ever could have imagined. It is hard to explain."

"Hey you had a bad scare, and after that anything is going to taste better. I suppose you're appreciating having your freedom back."

"Yes freedom, that is it. I have become accustomed to it and have taken it for granted...freedom in my everyday life outside of U.N.C.L.E. as opposed to being taken prisoner during an assignment that is. Though I am not completely free as I am still attached to GRU, yet I have a comfortable life here."

"Well good to have you back home chum safe and sound," Napoleon raised his glass. "Cheers."

"It is good to be home...thank you for this fine meal and for being my friend. When I was in lockup I was feeling very much alone, but when you came I realized I was not."

"Hey didn't you once say we have each other?" Napoleon asked.

Illya smiled. "Ah, so you finally acknowledge that. At the time I recall you were not exactly thrilled when I said it."

"Well, I'd just been rejected by a 'certain lady' as I recall." *

"Oh yes, well you win some and lose some Napoleon."

"So true my friend, so true, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

.

* ref "The Galatea Affair" Season 3 Episode 3


End file.
